Modern vehicles are increasingly being equipped with camera-based driver assistance systems which serve to assist the driver in driving the vehicle. In such camera-based driver assistance systems, images of an environment of the vehicle are detected in order, for instance, to measure distances from a road edge or to recognize traffic signs. While making use of this information on the environment of the vehicle, a correspondingly configured driver assistance system can, for example, warn the driver of an unintentional leaving of the lane by suitable signaling or also can actively intervene in the control of the vehicle, for example by an activation of brake lights on recognition of a situation which makes an early braking appear probable or necessary.